challengeyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Babywinter
Babywinter is a key member on ChallengeYou. She joined on April 21, 2008. 'She is widely considered a "''ChallengeYou Icon". She is also a beta tester. Her primary strength is being a game builder. She revolutionized the use of gigantic models in her games. These gigantic models can be animals, cartoon characters, and even mythical beasts. Her models are rendered in color. Her games are full of amazing life inspiring lines, and the strength of most of her games is in the storyline. Babywinter's game are usually Asian and Hispanic in style.She has won many contests. Out of her 18 games, she has won 17 times. She won first place 13 times 'and won second place 4 times. All of her games in her current roster are entered in contests. She is not however much of a gamer, as she claims "jumping from one platform to another" is her worst fear in playing the games. She has never won a Race. Games Here are the games listed in babywinter's current game roster (''from oldest to newest): * Call of the Ancients * Journey To Eden * Pueblo de Mendoza * Kung Fu Junction * Salvage in Carthage * Hearts of Zimbabwe * Pikachu Coaster * Life Before Dragon * Chibi Girls House * Babywinter Carnaval * Marshmallow for Meta * Kirby Eats His Words * Little Momo Grows * Lend Me A Puppy * Mario Tricks The Eye * Chinatown Experience * Once Upon A Lullaby * Dragon And Tower Contest Wins All of babywinter's games in the present roster were entered in contests. Babywinter only lost one time, as her Castle Contest entry Call of the Ancients was not eligible because of "too many diamonds in the game". Here is a track record of babywinter's wins in contests: * 1st PLACE TIME TRAVEL CONTEST - Journey To Eden * 2nd PLACE CITY CONTEST - Pueblo de Mendoza * 2nd PLACE COMIC BOOK CONTEST - Kung Fu Junction * 1st PLACE UNDERWATER CONTEST - Salvage in Carthage * 2nd PLACE SAFARI CONTEST - Hearts of Zimbabwe * 1st PLACE COASTER CONTEST - Pikachu Coaster * 1st PLACE JURASSIC CONTEST - Life Before Dragon * 1st PLACE HOUSE CONTEST - Chibi Girls House * 1st PLACE HALLOWEEN CONTEST - Babywinter Carnaval * 1st PLACE 3D ART CONTEST - Marshmallow for Meta * 2nd PLACE PUZZLE CONTEST - Kirby Eats His Words * 1st PLACE FLYING CONTEST - Little Momo Grows * 1st PLACE PET CONTEST - Lend Me A Puppy * 1st PLACE QUIZ CONTEST - Mario Tricks The Eye * 1st PLACE TOWN CONTEST - Chinatown Experience * 1st PLACE MUSIC CONTEST - Once Upon A Lullaby * 1st PLACE LOTR CONTEST - Dragon And Tower Babywinter in Other Games , showing elements in babywinter's earlier games: Journey To Eden, Call of the Ancients, Salvage in Carthage, and Hearts of Zimbabwe]] Babywinter's popularity transcends in the ChallengeYou world. Here the games made by other aMazers to pay tribute to babywinter: * Babywinter ''by Haakson * ''Save Babywinter by rogerjordan * Babywinter Coaster by rogerjordan * i LOVE BABYWINTER by dubaroo2 * Babywinter Trophy by PokemonGirlDawn * to babywinter by kittenscools * BABYWINTER by ajp243 * To Babywinter by lolo698 * babywinter by brambleclaw Babywinter also collaborated with other aMazers in creating games. This is made possible by the Transfer option and Copy/Paste option in the game editor. Here are a few games by other aMazers that carry works of babywinter: * Game Race by cassie (Mr Monopoly's Head) Babywinter also appeared as secondary characters in a lot of aMazer games. Her names also appear in some games. Here are such games: * Feed The Young by Cool_Games Trivia Here are fun trivia regarding babywinter: * Babywinter is the only female Beta Tester. Since her gigantic and detailed games push the limits of aMazer and Level Crafter, she was named a beta tester to look and report for bugs in the game editor. * A popular quip back in the days: "If it doesn't lag, it's not babywinter's game." * Babywinter is not ''the only popular female gamer in ChallengeYou. ''PokemonGirlDawn and Cassie are among the top female members. * Speaking of female members, babywinter's game Chibi Girls House pay tribute to the female gamers of ChallengeYou. * Babywinter usually takes one week to create a game until the submission foe the weekly contest. The games are however updated for more designs and added functionality. * Personal (top secret) trivia about Babywinter can be found in her game Babywinter Caranaval. * Because of babywinter's popularity, an aMazer named himself momwinter. ''Momwinter's game mirrored babywinter's style of putting large colorful models in games. * Babywinter has a lone youtube video entitled ''Challengeyou.com - Are You Ready? "Babywinter is Born" 2009 Promotional Video. The video highlights babywinter's journey in creating games for ChallengeYou. * Babywinter's nickname is BW. * As it was popular among aMAzers to hold their own race and contests, babywinter hold her own race called 2nd BWC ''(Babywinter Contest). This was not however finished, as babywinter was able to only update to Heat 3 (the game was supposed to wrap at Heat 5, but the project did not proceed, and the game was not fully published. * Babywinter started working on four games she was not able to finish: ''Gundam Tokyo Project, Xianghua in Segamat,'' Quetzalcoatl Quest'', and Amazing Sushi Show. * All Babywinter's games have 15 characters or more. She removed Titay House in her roster because the title has less than 15 characters, and the title loked big and "odd" beside the other titles.Category:UsersCategory:Top Members __FORCETOC__